Lives of Contradiction
by profoundfish
Summary: Within the Black Order, there exists various levels of authority, the lowest of which being the Finders...Supposedly.  However, Experiments, particularly Failures, seem to have a category of their own, and one of them just so happens to reside in the Egg.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, clearly, this is the first work I've published on here. Don't be too critical, it's only a test-prologue ;D And, for those of you who hadn't already guessed, the pairing here is Lavi/OC, though the first chapter will likely make that a little confusing~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM (just lovely lil' Suvia-chan)**

* * *

Lives of Contradiction

Prologue

"What on Earth is this despicable piece of filth?"

"P-please, sir, she's only-"

"_**She? **_You're expecting me to believe that this grotesque creature is _**female?"**_

"Sir, if you'd just-"

"Nonsense! Get _**it**_ out of my sight!"

Scientist after scientist. Exorcist after Exorcist. General after General. All of them turned the slight, raggedy creature with the vibrant head of bleached hair away. All of them turned **me** away.

Not that I could blame them. If I were to be placed in their position, I might have done the same. After all, I was such a pitiful little thing. Extremely lacking in stature, next to no meat on my bones, barely anything covering my shuddering form. That is, until I came upon a certain Branch...a certain Experiment...a certain friend.

A year of peace. A year of happiness. Was it too much to ask? Did I, in recieving such a miracle, defy God himself?

Was that why, merely a year later, it was all torn away from me? If it was His will, that meant I had no choice in the matter. Did I still, somehow, some way, manage to make the wrong choice? What was I to do?

When you are me, you are never free. You are never alone. And that is **never** a good thing. They had me under watch, save a few rare moments when I had escaped. Even then I was duly punished. Strongly punished. They had my Innocence under Their complete control; if They did not wish for me to use it, then I would not use it. Their word was law.

I was helpless, no, _**powerless**_ against them as they slowly dragged me away from the only happiness I had ever known.

In losing that, I had lost everything. I had succumbed to my very worst fear...

I had become Ink on Paper once more.

* * *

Yuu Kanda was a blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, Japanese, soba-loving scoundrel. Actually, I suspected soba was the only thing he loved. Sometimes I feared him. Sometimes, such as today, I felt a certain thrill sprint down my spine as I watched him from afar. Oh yes, today would be the day...Yuu-chan would pay dearly for pinning the blame on me!

Okay, so maybe it kind of was me who blew up half the Science Unit, but it was for a good cause! He didn't have to be a mean ole' tattle tale!

Now, though, my reputation was clearly at stake. What would all of my lady-fans think if I had a reputation for blowing things up? Actually, some might find it a turn-on...I was a bit of a pyro myself, and it sounded quiet appealing...

But nevermind that! I had prey to hunt!

"Yuu-chan...If I have my way, which of course I will, because I always do, people just love to fawn over me. Now that I mention it, I am quite the handsome devil, aren't I? I mean, really, I don't know what people see in Yuu-chan! I'm the _**real**_ beauty, with my lovely locks of red and fiesty green eyes! And just take a look at my magnificent, sexy-"

"Keep your rants PG, Stupid Rabbit!" snapped the afore-mentioned Kanda, smacking me on the back of my head as he stalked by. For the Great Kanda could not walk _**properly,**_ no, he had to strut about like a flamboyant peacock! You'd think he was the Queen of England or something, with all his false grandour and-"Stop mentally insulting the way I walk, idiot!"

"Jeez, Yuu-chan, you could be a little nicer...Anyway, I was going to say 'my magnificent, sexy hammer'! What's more sexy than a giant, element controlling hammer?" I retorted, a barely-suppressed grin threatening to make its way onto my face. I had to remind myself several times to keep a straight face; Kanda would only take me seriously if I was serious. But...it was so _**hard!**_ How could he be such a stiff old prick all the time? Always with that ugly sneer on his face, glaring the life out of innocent-

"QUIT INSULTING ME IN YOUR IDIOT MIND, STUPID RABBIT!"

"Wow, Yuu-chan, ya' sure know how to blast some poor bloke's ears out~!"

"Stop CALLING ME THAT!"

"Calling you what, YUU-CHAN~?"

"WHY YOU-" Kanda began, drawing his sword, Mugen, from its sheath.

That was when, some distance away, **I** awakened from my endless slumber.

**Edo, Japan**

Vast numbers of Akuma had gathered in Japan, making it quite possibly the most Akuma-infested country in the world.

Meanwhile, the Exorcists stationed there were in a state of total chaos. They'd been completely outnumbered when they arrived, and the passing of time had only seemed to make things worse. Now they couldn't go anywhere without encountering a large group of the offending creatures.

What the Exorcists didn't notice, however, was a certain Ark, containing a certain Clan of Noah...

"Tykiii, I'm booored~! You have to play with me!" Road, the eldest of the Noah, whined as she spun Lero around, ignoring the umbrella golem's pleas for mercy.

Tyki sighed wearily; the last thing he wanted to do was entertain his surrogate sibling. "Why can't you just play with Lero?"

"Lero's boooring, I want _you_ to play with me, Tyki!" The girl was only growing more and more excited. It seemed like Tyki had no other choice...

"Now, now, Road, don't go getting all excited~. I've got a special job for you two~!" The Earl chuckled, patting Road on the head. Tyki regarded him with cool indifference, only the faint smirk on his face giving away his inner-happiness. "Special" jobs were always the most...interesting. "Tyki-pon~" The Earl's garnered his attention; Road had skipped off to get a head start, leaving the two of them alone.

"Yes, Earl?"

"She's awake~"

**Within The Egg**

It was a strange, transparent feeling to be within the egg. Never quite awake, never quite asleep, always surrounded by a..._feeling_. Nothing definite, nothing that could be described in words.

Just a feeling.

I was floating, or perhaps I was merely suspended within the Egg; it seemed to be unaffected by things such as gravity. As countless days and nights wore on, I watched through half open eyes, not knowing what was happening. I did not need to know. There was the Egg, and there was me, and I was in the Egg. That was all I needed to know.

And that was how things were, as time passed. I did not really register time; it was there, of course, but I chose to ignore it. To me, time did not matter.

But then, everything changed.

Suddenly, time was all that mattered. I was awake.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Not TOO bad for the first, right? No? Okay, fine, it's not the best ever, but I tried. And I have a bit of an issue with making things long...So this is just a short little prologue. Short and sweet? Small and cute? No? Sigh...**

**~Tobi~**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Ehhh...Yeah, I wrote the first chapter. It's totally unedited, though, so bear with me...XD I dunno how well this plot flows. This is my attempt at serious work, though, so I have to get all my serious-ness out in one fell swoop! Yeah! Aaand...For the Disclaimer, we have our very own Lavi! xD Because I saw it and couldn't resist.**

**Lavi: I really don't see the point of this.**

**Me: C'mon, Lavi, ya' sound more like Kanda! Get in the mood!**

**Lavi: . . .Uh-huh. "The mood", eh? XD Well, I'm mighty obliged-**

**Me: LAVI. DISCLAIMER. NOW.**

**Lavi: gaararoks doesn't own DGM or me, just Suvia-chan~!**

* * *

Chapter One: Made In China

There are some things that simply cannot be explained. We, as humans, will inevitably _try_ to give everything a name, a label, and a definition, but this cannot work for everything.

I am one of those things.

Many years ago, a group of scientists for the Black Order, an organization devoted to the destruction of demonic creatures known as Akuma, decided it would be prudent to create the perfect being. Though the idea was not precisely original, they did, after many failures, manage to achieve what they believed to be the "perfect Exorcist". However, in the end, those thought to be perfect were truly quite the opposite, and after all of their misguided efforts, only one of the flawed creatures managed to survive.

That was not me. I am, and was, a failed attempt. My imperfections have haunted me throughout all stages of my life, to the point where I've begun to wonder why I still live. Would it not be best to eradicate such a disgustingly imperfect creature?

Yet, the Order has kept me alive, and I'm in no position to question this, much less act out against it.

However, there was one year, so very long ago, when I found a niche. It was long before I awakened in the Egg; long before I even knew of the Egg's existence. This was a time when I had found true happiness, and for a while, it seemed as if it would last forever...But my endless nostalgia would serve no purpose, and thus, I shall only tell you of the start and finish of that happy time, when true peace was found and lost, and when the sorrows and fears I thought to be surceased reappeared...

* * *

They called me the same name then as they do now. Suvia Marx: never misses her target.

Indeed, that's the one thing about me that's always been true. No quarry of mine, be it human or Akuma, has ever escaped.

Back then, though, I was a bit of a...klutz. To this day, people who knew me then still doubt my newfound grace. Regardless, that was how I met them.

* * *

"OW!" I cried out indignantly as my feet vanished from beneath me. This time, the fault wasn't mine; it was that of a short Asian boy with a dark scowl on his pretty face, who'd also landed unceremoniously on his rear.

I felt a sudden stab of fear; the last thing I needed in my new home was yet another enemy. Unfortunately, he was only too willing to bolster my fears with a series of angry shouts.

"Watch where you walk, stupid!" he finally snapped. For a moment, there was silence. He appeared to be...waiting for something? "Idiot! Apologize! Or are you so dumb that you can't even speak English?"

"A-actually, I'm fluent in many different languages, including English, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, German, French, and, u-um...Russian...a bit of Icelandic?" I listed nervously, wishing the sour expression on his face would go away. It only seemed to grow worse as time went on, though, and the "awkward silence" between us continued in the very same manner.

This problem, fortunately, was quickly resolved by the appearance of a newcomer. "YUUUUUU!" Another young boy, perhaps the same age as "Yuu" (I still had no idea what to call him, if not that), exclaimed, taking a flying leap towards "Yuu". The boy's surprise attack failed, however, because while he managed to catch "Yuu" very much off guard, "Yuu" had excellent reflexes. I, meanwhile, was feeling very uncomfortable due to the combination of multiple strangers and said strangers being nameless to me. Names were, after all, something to be known and treasured.

"U-um, excuse me," I began, but my words were swiftly cut off by the excited ramblings of the newcomer.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you, let's be friends forever, hey, I've never seen you around here before, what's your name, what's your favorite food, what's your favorite color, oh, by the way, my name's Alma Karma, and my favorite food is mayonnaise, and my favorite color is blue, but wait, maybe it's yellow, yellow is so happy, and pink is too girly, but green, minty green, is nice and moderate, don't you agree?"

I was too amazed by his ablitiy to speak without breathing for so long to reply, much less answer his many questions.

"Yuu", apparently used to Alma's supernatural abilities, took care of this for me by grumbling, "Back so soon, Alma?"

"Yes! Actually, I almost forgot a few, because I was so excited to hear about a new friend coming to live with us!" Alma said cheerfully, not at all deterred by "Yuu"'s dour mood. I perked up a bit at his words; perhaps my situation would finally be explained to me?

After a moment of friendly bantering between the two, during which I gathered all of the courage I possesed (not much at all), I managed to ask, "Do either of you know what I'm doing here?"

Yuu gave me a blank look that clearly said he had no idea what I was babbling about, but Alma seemed to know a thing or two, and was quite willing to share every miniscule amount of information he had stored away in that spiky brunette head of his. "Of course! You're going to live with us! This is Yuu Kanda, and I'm Alma, like I said, and there are some scientists people who come around every so often, and then there's chef and some other people." He paused here, looking almost sad. Then, in a serious tone, he warned, "You gotta watch out for the not-so-nice ones, though, okay?"

I pondered this, wondering if the "not-so-nice ones" were like the people who'd raised me, or the people who'd turned me away. Well, the white-coats fed me better, so I supposed they were probably the not-not-so-nice ones.

"Hey, what's your name?" Alma asked curiously, jerking me out of my thoughts. With a start, I realized I had yet to introduce myself, despite the great importance with which I regarded such matters.

"Ah, sorry! I'm Suvia Marx. They told me I'll be living here now," I said, bowing politely. Through my peripheral vision, I noticed Yuu looking at me real funny-like.

Alma was saying something about my name, but I wasn't paying him much attention; I was far more interested in what Yuu was thinking. It was nearly impossible to tell with his (at the time) nearly expressionless face. Finally, after Alma managed to pause his chatter, Yuu spoke up.

"You look weird," he dead-panned. His words were so dreadfully anticlimatic, I found myself nearly in tears due to my vast disappointment. It didn't last long, however. "But...I guess you can stay."

Indeed, those words actually managed to deepen my disappointment. "I think we already established that, Kanda-san," I sighed, tugging a piece of silvery white hair distractedly.

"Oi! When the almighty me allows you to remain in his presence, you're supposed to be _greatful!_"

"Yuu-kun, you're too short to intimidate her."

"Shut up! You're no better yourself!"

As I watched, amusement helping to diminish my agitation, I felt strangely...happy.

* * *

Nothing lasts forever. Not happiness, not trust, not friendship, and most especially not life.

* * *

"Suvia! Run!" Alma's shouting wasn't necessary; I was already sprinting down the hall, dragging an irritated Yuu behind me. He didn't understand, not like Alma and I. He didn't know what _they _were planning.

A startled gasp escaped my lips as my legs vanished from beneath me. I cursed my foul luck; the Crows had already caught up to us, immobilizing us with their seals. I tried repeatedly to summon the power hidden within me, but it was to no avail. These..._people_ knew what they were doing when they sealed me.

"Sorry, Suvia, but I have to do this...!" Alma suddenly shouted, kicking Yuu off of the hall floor...and into the canal? _I wonder when that got there..._"If you get lucky, you might be able to get outside...?" Alma said as a sort of explanation. I snorted slightly at the ridiculous expression on Yuu's face.

"What do you mean, might?" Yuu demanded indignantly as he continued to fall into the canal.

"Run." Again, Alma's vague words enraged Yuu, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" he screamed as he finally fell into the canal, disappearing beneath the water's surface. Now, my focus turned to the Crows, who were speaking to each other in hushed tones. Alma, after all his hard work to get Yuu out, had fallen unconscious beside me. I hadn't done anything but lay there, though, so I was fully aware of what the Crows were saying, and didn't like it in the least.

"One fell into the canal," the one nearest to the drop-off stated. _Way to state the obvious, _I thought, stifling a grin. Admittedly, I'd grown a bit mischevious during the time spent with the troublesome boys.

"That Apostle has begun recover his core memory," the other replied cryptically. Apostle...? Core memory...? "It'll be dangerous if he makes contact with an Exorcist."

"The two of us will take care of him," A third, who I hadn't noticed, said. Clearly, he was in charge. "You take "Alma" back...And return that "pet" to its owner."

A feeling of cold dread trickled down my spine; I was the pet. They were going to take me back _there._ And Alma and Yuu...Dammit! I growled in frustration. No matter what I did, their fate was horribly certain.

_Dammit. _Salty wetness traveled down my face.

That was the first time I cursed.

That was the first time I cried.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, ain't that sweet? No? Ah, well. If any of you were wondering, yes, the Lavi-Disclaimer was neccessary. ;D I was just getting a feel for his character, y'know?**

**Review, and feel free to say it sucks~! XD I make this face a lot. Laughter helps you live a longer, healthier life, after all~!**


End file.
